A Special Christmas Wish
by ucat42
Summary: This story was co-written with Maddie Beaver, Jim Beaver's daughter. This story was a thought she came by on her 10th birthday this year when she thought of a way she could appear on SPN with her dad. It is AU set S6 no spoilers..also it is written for a child so a bit different than my normal stories...please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N..Yes, Maddie came up with the idea for this story when she decided to write a script allowing herself to appear on the show with her dad. I turned it into a story for a Christmas present to her... she knows it is here and cannot wait to read your reviews...**_

* * *

><p>Bobby Singer swung his legs out of bed. It was the day before Christmas, and it was very cold.<p>

He was certain that he would be alone for Christmas, as he was most every year. Christmas was a time to be with your family, with your wife, your mom, your dad, your children…

Bobby didn't have any of these.

He wished he did. He wished he didn't have to be alone for Christmas, but there was only wishes for the lonely hunter.

He decided it was really too cold not to light the fire in his study, so he grabbed the last few logs of wood and started a nice fire.

"I'd better go chop some more wood after breakfast" he told himself.

He ate alone, as he usually did, and then dressed very warm. It hadn't snowed yet, but it was so cold he was sure it would.

He grabbed his axe and a wheelbarrow to put the wood in and headed off into the forest, trying to find some nice big pine tree that had fallen down, just ready for him to chop into firewood.

He found a tree not too far away, and spent most of the morning chopping the enough wood to last him until at least new year. He packed it into his wheelbarrow and sat for a moment before heading home, just to catch his breath.

He started to feel a bit sad as he sat there, thinking about being alone for Christmas. He missed his wife, she died many years ago, and they had never had any children.

How he wished that he had children.

Even just one child.

Maybe a boy, that he could teach how to fix cars, or play ball.

Or a little girl, who looked just like her mama.

A single tear stole down his cold face and fell onto the forest floor. Bobby swiped at his wet cheek angrily. He didn't like to think of sad things, or think of the past.

He couldn't change the past, why dwell on it?

He grabbed his wheel barrow and headed back to his home.

On the floor of the forest, where the tear had landed, something strange started to happen.

A little glow, a sparkle, started to shine, and a soft humming surrounded the glow. The humming grew louder, and the sparkle turned into a flash, a large, lighting strike type of flash, then all was quiet.

There, on the ground, where the tear and the flash had been, lay a small child.

She was curled up as if she was asleep, she wasn't dressed nearly anywhere near warm enough for the cold weather.

Slowly she uncurled and stretched, yawning, the soft winter sun reflecting off her long brown hair, her large brown eyes blinked in sleepy confusion.

She started to shiver with the cold and wrapped her arms around herself and stamped her feet to try to stay warm.

Off in the distance she saw the grey curl of smoke from a chimney. Where there was smoke, there would be a fire, and where there was a chimney, there would be a house.

She decided to walk to that house.

Bobby looked out of his back window. Snow had started to fall.

It was going to be a white Christmas, after all.

He heard a knock on his door. And again, another one.

Bobby heard the knock and was confused. Who could be at his door, now, on Christmas Eve?

He opened the door and saw the little girl on the step. "Who are you, missy?" he asked her, his face scrunched up with worry. Who would let a little girl out on such a cold day?

She looked up at him, her lips starting to turn blue with the cold.

"I'm Kennedy. I'm your daughter"

X

X

X

X

Sam touched the scorched place on the ground with a gloved finger. "It was here. I'm sure of it" he said. His brother, Dean, nodded.

"I was worried about that. So close to Bobby's house, this could leave him in danger. See if you can track which way it went"

"But it's snowing, Dean. That will hide any tracks"

Dean bent down in the snow. "The snow isn't very thick yet, I can make something out..there, a footprint'

Sam bent down beside him. "It's tiny, like a child's foot. This can't be the monster we're following!"

Dean shook his head. "I dunno, Sammy, we've seen it take on all sorts of different identities. If it was to take on the body of a monster, Bobby would kill it. I'd say it's taken on the body of a child. I mean, who wouldn't let a little kid inside on a freezing cold Christmas Eve?"

Sam stood up and pulled his gun from the back of his waistband. "You're right. We'd better hurry"

X

X

X

X

Bobby looked at the poor little girl. "You'd better come inside. It's freezing out there" he led her into his study, and sat her on an ottoman in front of the fire.

She had on only a t-shirt and shorts, and her feet were bare. Bobby frowned. "Wait here. Don't move"

He ran upstairs and got one of his warmest sweaters and a pair of thick socks.

He brought them down to Kennedy and put the jumper on her, and then pulled the thick socks onto her cold feet.

"You look kinda funny, but at least it's better than nothing" he said, as Kennedy raised her arms, the jumper was so big it looked like a blanket on her.

He pulled a chair over and sat down in front of her. "So, ah, Kennedy, is it? Tell me, where are your mom and dad?"

She tipped her head to one side and smiled at him. "You're my daddy, silly. I don't have a mom"

Bobby shook his head. "Little girl, I aint playing games. Tell me who your parents are, or I'm callin' the sheriff to tell her I found a little lost girl'

Kennedy pulled the long sleeves of the sweater up so she could poke her hands through. "You are my dad. I am your daughter. You are Bobby Singer. I am Kennedy Singer"

Bobby frowned and got up to walk to his telephone. "Wait!" called Kennedy. "You can't call the police!"

Bobby turned back to her. "Why not?"

"Because I _really am_ your daughter"

"Kiddo, I don't know if you know much about the birds and the bees, but you caint just get a daughter. Certain things have to happen. And those things defiantly have not happened"

Kenned stood up, the sweater nearly touching the floor like a big sweater dress. "You wished for me"

Bobby walked back to her. "What?"

"You wished for me, in the forest. Your tear touched the forest floor, and the magic happened"

Bobby looked nervous. "You're a, what? Fairy? Elf? Demon?"

Kennedy shook her head, tears starting to form in her big brown eyes. "I'm a little girl. I look just like your wife. And you wished for me, for Christmas. That's how long I get to be with you. For Christmas"

Bobby sat down, his face very confused. "You're my Christmas wish daughter?"

Kennedy nodded her head, her tears starting to fall down her creamy white cheeks. "Yes, daddy. I am your Christmas wish daughter"

Bobby scooped her up into his lap and started to cry, too.

But these were happy tears.

X

X

X

X

All afternoon they talked, played games, Kennedy helped Bobby make cookies and they planned for Christmas lunch the next day. They were having the best time, until finally it got very late and Kennedy started to yawn. "Where will I sleep, daddy?" Kennedy asked Bobby.

Bobby picked her up into his big strong arms and carried her up to his bed, and laid her head down on the soft pillow.

"Goodnight my Christmas wish daughter"

"Goodnight, my Christmas wish daddy"

Bobby kissed her on the forehead as Kennedy's eyes closed, and she softly fell into a restful sleep.

A knock on the door surprised Bobby.

"I hope it's not any more children!" he thought.

Answering the door, he found Dean and Sam Winchester, holding guns high and looking worried.

"What are you two idjits dong here?" he asked them.

Dean pushed passed him into the house, his gun ready to fire. Bobby looked at Sam, his eyebrows raised in question.

"We tracked a special kind of monster here, Bobby. It looks into people's minds and finds the thing they are most scared of, then becomes that creature. We tracked it to your house"

Bobby shut the door behind Sam as the tall man walked into his house. "There's no monsters here" he said.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. "We followed a child's tracks all the way to your front door. We're very certain"

Bobby shook his head. "I think I would know if there were monsters in my house"

"I can't believe we got it wrong. We think the monster turned into a small child so you would let it in, then it will kill you in your sleep." Dean said, then he sniffed the air. "What's that smell. Is that cookies? Were you baking cookies?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah. A little girl came to my door earlier today. But she don't look like a monster. I can't believe she'd want to hurt me"

"Bobby!"Growled Dean. "This monster is smart! If it came to the door looking like a monster, you would know, and kill it. It had to make itself look like something you would never kill!"

"And you would never kill a little girl" added Sam.

"Damn" Bobby growled. "It really fooled me. She's in my bed"

Sam, Dean and bobby ran up the stairs, guns ready to kill the little girl.

When they got to Bobby's room they pushed the door over quietly, so as not to startle the monster.

There was no monster.

Just a little girl, with soft brown hair and long eyelashes, curled up asleep in Bobby's bed.

"I don't understand" said Sam.

Dean leaned over and sprinkled some holy water on the sleeping child. She didn't move.

"I don't understand" he said, as well. "We tracked a monster here, I'm sure of it"

"Um, Bobby?" Sam looked at the bearded hunter. "If she's not the monster we were hunting, how come she's here? Who is she?"

Bobby put his finger to his lips to quiet them, and beckoned them to come back down the stairs. "She said she is my Christmas wish daughter, come to spend Christmas with me. She can stay for only one day, that's all"

Sam looked at Dean, and they both looked at Bobby.

"Did you wish for a little girl, Bobby?" Dean asked him.

Bobby told them about how he'd been chopping wood and was feeling sad.

"We would have spent Christmas with you, Bobby, _we would have_" Sam said.

"Yeah, Bobby, only we had to chase this monster" Dean added. "We would've been here otherwise. You're the only family we have"

Just then there was a loud knock at the door. It was very late, so everyone was suspicious as to who it might be.

They went, all three of them, to the door and opened it up. There, standing on the snowy porch, was a little girl.

Only it wasn't. Not really.

It almost looked like a little girl, but her eyes were too big, and they were yellow. Her skin looked a bit green, and her hands had claws instead of fingernails.

She opened her mouth, and instead of teeth, she had long, black shiny fangs.

All three hunters grabbed their guns out of their belts and pointed them at the monster.

Upstairs, Kennedy woke up with a fright as the loud cracks of gunfire rang out in the quiet night.

She was scared and started to cry when Bobby ran into the room and grabbed her. He sat on the bed with her in his arms, letting her cry as he comforted her.

After a while she fell back asleep and Bobby tucked her back in bed.

Bobby looked up and Sam and Dean were standing at the door, looking at him.

"All taken care of?" he asked them.

They nodded. "The monster is dead, we burned its body. It won't hurt anybody ever again"

X

X

X

X

Kennedy woke up to hear voices downstairs. She could hear daddy's voice, but there were other voices, too.

She crept down the stairs and when Bobby saw her he ran over to her and grabbed her, swinging her up into his arms. "Merry Christmas, monkey" he laughed.

"Merry Christmas, daddy" she said back, feeling shy because there were two very tall men she didn't know looking at her and her daddy, smiling.

"Come here" Bobby said. "These are your grown up '_brothers_' Sam and Dean."

They had the best day, making Christmas lunch, playing monopoly, eating cookies, making popcorn and watching a really good movie.

It started to get dark, and Kennedy looked sad.

"What's wrong, Christmas wish daughter?" asked Bobby.

She looked at him, her face covered in tears. "It's time for me to go"

Bobby felt like he would cry. "Are you sure? Do you really have to go? Please, can you stay?"

Kennedy walked over to Sam and Dean, who were sitting on the floor. She kissed each one on the forehead, then went back to Bobby.

"Can I sit on your knee, daddy?" she asked him.

"If course, my daughter" he said, feeling his mouth go dry. She wouldn't really leave, would she?

Bobby lifted Kennedy up onto his lap, holding her tight in his arms. He kissed her on the top of her head, and felt tears start to run down his cheeks.

Kennedy looked into her daddy's eyes. "I had the best time, Christmas wish daddy"

Bobby nodded, too sad to speak.

"Maybe, if you wish for me next year, I can come back"

Bobby held her tight, he never wanted to let her go.

He felt his heart breaking when she started to fade, and in just a few seconds all he was holding was a sweater.

Sam and Dean got up and sat on the arms of his chair as he cried, then they walked into the kitchen, thinking it was better to leave him alone.

It _was_ better.

Bobby smelled the sweater. It still smelled like Kennedy. He put it on and got up and walked into the kitchen.

Dean raised his eyebrows seeing Bobby with the sweater on, but didn't say anything.

Bobby just got himself a drink from the fridge, and went outside to stand on the porch all by himself.

Maybe, next year, he _would _make a special wish….

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN...Maddie will be reading ALL reviews and responding to them, so feel free to leave them, she can't wait!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, as promised, just giving you an update on Maddie's new stories. As they are originals, not fan fiction, they have been placed on this site's sister site : .

You can search under : ucat42 as author, only Maddie's stories are there, none of mine….


End file.
